24 April 1997 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-04-24 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again dearly beloved, this is another John Peel's Music On BFBS, and a good rowdy Liverpool start from..." *After a play of a Red Rat track, John discovers he has visited the BFBS studios (to do a session for somebody else's programme). *Producer Denis is hit on the head by a fan: "if it's the kiss of life, Denis, I'm afraid it's all over." Sessions *None Tracklisting *Crocodile God: 'Restart (7"-Mind The Cat)' (Crackle!) *Red Rat ft. Goofy: 'Big Man Little Yute (CD-Oh No It's Little Rat)' (Greensleeves) *Captain Beefheart: 'Hard Workin' Man (Main Title) (Soundtrack CD-Blue Collar)' (Edsel) *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: 'Cursed, Coined And Crucified (CD-Barafundle)' (Fontana) :(JP: 'Strange thing happened to me on the way to the studio. Walking along from the west end of London, walking across the road, and a car that had stopped at the traffic light, window rolled down, sort of vaguely Liverpool voice shouting out of it, "Hey John Peel! I've got a bone to pick with you!," and you think, I know what this is. It's some loser bass player from a Liverpool blues band of 1972, something like that, "I sent you a demo tape and you never wrote back. You could've written back. Who do you think you are?" So the voice was shouting away, and I was thinking, how do I get away from this. I had another look at the bloke in the car, there was a blonde woman sitting in the passenger seat: Paul McCartney was who it was! Being amiable, not being hostile at all, as it turned out. He said, "Any more of this and I'll send you back to Liverpool!", and I have to say, frankly Paul, I wouldn't mind that to be perfectly honest with you. Just letting you know that I'm recognised by the stars.') *Bleach: 'How Come You're So Funky? (12"-The 1st)' (Waltrop) *Romancers: 'I Still Remember (Compilation CD-Dootone Records Doo Wop Volume 2)' (Ace) *Mouse On Mars: 'Cache Coeur Naïf (CDS)' (Too Pure) *Zen Guerilla: 'Lipstick (CD-Invisible Liftee Pad / Gap-Tooth Clown)' (Alternative Tentacles) *International Strike Force: 'I'm A Tiger (7"-Coffee Coffee E.P.)' (Fortuna Pop!) *Yo La Tengo: 'Little Honda (CD-I Can Hear The Heart Beating As One)' (Matador) Beach Boys cover. *Bang: 'Cloudy Daze (Exclusive Mix) (2x Compilation CD-United Dance Volume 6)' (Fourbeat) *Mirage: 'The Wedding Of Ramona Blair (7")' (Philips) *Capleton: 'Steep Mountain (7")' (African Star) *Guapo: 'Action Jackson (CD-Towers Open Fire)' (Power Tool) *Bill Ding: 'Three Week Money Back Guarantee (CD-Trust In God, But Tie Up Your Camel)' (Hefty) *Sappo: 'What Iz It? (Split 12" with Tripwire)' (Prohibition) *''(news - edited out)'' *Teengenerate: 'Justine (7"-Dressed In Black)' (Teenage Kicks) Righteous Brothers cover. *Wellwater Conspiracy: 'The Far Side Of Your Moon (LP-Declaration Of Conformity)' (Super Electro Recordings) *Thievery Corporation: '2001 Spliff Odyssey (CD-Sounds From The Thievery Hi-Fi)' (Eighteenth Street Lounge Music) *Cable: 'Action Replay Replay (CDS-Blue Birds Are Blue)' (Infectious) *Kid Loco: 'Relaxin With Cherry (10"-More Real Pop Porn Blue Sound)' (Yellow Productions) *Turbocat: 'Winter Bridesmaid (7")' (Allez-Hop!) *Inter: 'Happy Ending (CDS)' (Pet Sounds) *Chania River Boys: 'Nimwe Thukiriye' *Solar Race: 'Resilient Little Muscle (7")' (Silvertone) *Cabineers: 'Baby, Where's You Go (To) (Compilation CD-Vocal Groups Coast To Coast)' (Ace) *Formula One: 'Theme From The Wife's Bedroom (Remix) (7"-Minitel Rock Steady Vol. 1)' (Invicta Hi-Fi) *Cause: 'Logica (12"-The Black Window E.P.)' (Fragmented) *Will Oldham: 'Patience (7")' (Palace) *General Degree: 'Cartoon Character (Compilation CD-Ragga Ragga Ragga! 9)' (Greensleeves) File ;Name *Peel Show 1997-04-24 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:10 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Available online